


True Spirits

by rose_malmaison



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween-tibbs, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Halloween and someone is downstairs in Gibbs' home...it can't be Tony because he's in bed with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Spirits

Written for: [**halloween_tibbs**](http://halloween-tibbs.livejournal.com/)

_"I can see a kindred spirit in you. I mean, not that I can see your spirit, cause that would be weird. I guess not too weird because you're in here and you're... you know, you're -"_

~ Abby in _Cracked_

**True Spirits**

 

Tony was lying in bed with his head and shoulders propped up by a heap of pillows, including one he'd stolen from Jethro's side of the bed. There was an open book on his lap: _Boatbuilding for Dummies_. He looked at Gibbs with sleepy eyes. "I thought I heard voices. Burglars?"

"Abby and McGee." Gibbs stripped off his clothes, pulled back the covers and got into bed.

Tony put his book on the bedside table, turned off the light and asked Gibbs, "You didn't shoot them for breaking and entering, did you?"

"You hear any shots?"

"No, but maybe you have a silencer, like James Bond." He put on his Bond voice: "Gibbs, Jethro Gibbs, double-oh…what _is_ your number, Jethro?"

"Don’t need a number," Gibbs replied grouchily, pulling the covers up to ward off the chill of the late October night. "Besides, she has a key now."

Tony rolled over and snuggled with Gibbs under the heap of blankets. He patted Gibbs' naked belly and said with a smile, "Well, you're always numero uno in my book, big guy."

Gibbs tensed for a moment and when Tony raised his eyebrows to ask what was the matter, he said, "TV's on."

Tony cocked his head. "They're watching cartoons? _The Great Pumpkin_?"

"You are _not_ going down there to watch with them, Tony, and that's final."

"Why? You know of some kind of entertainment that's better?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows and leered at him.

Gibbs sighed and then burrowed under the blankets. He delivered a few soft, wet kisses to Tony's jaw and neck and worked his way down his chest. When he started sucking and nibbling on one of Tony's nipples, Tony gasped and cupped the back of Gibbs' head, encouraging him to continue suckling. "Oh, that's good. Jethro! More…more…okay, now lower…no, a lot lower."

Gibbs made a sound of annoyance but he slid down under the covers and honed in on Tony's penis, which was already half hard. He licked the tip before taking most of its length into his mouth, bobbing his head and rolling his tongue around the hardening shaft until Tony was moaning and crying out, "Yes! Yes, there, that's good, suck harder…that's…" Gibbs stuck his thumb up Tony's ass and was rewarded with a loud cry of, "Oh _fuck_!"

Tony arched his back and thrashed about so much that he almost knocked Gibbs right out of bed, so Gibbs shoved the blankets out of the way, hauled Tony's legs up and over his shoulders and mounted him. Tony still gabbled and gave Gibbs directions – _fuck me hard with your big fat cock, make me scream, hit my spot and make me see stars, do it harder, right there, cum on my face, fuck yeah_ – but at least Gibbs had him pinned down. He thrust into Tony, steadily at first, but soon began pounding him pretty damned hard, balls slapping against his ass.

Tony's words became incoherent and changed into these breathy moans that turned Gibbs on like nothing else. Tony came first – always in a hurry – his breathing ragged and hot as he bit down on Gibbs' shoulder, his hips jerking. Gibbs pulled out and started jacking his dick. He shot his load all over Tony's upper chest, streams hitting his chin. Exhausted, Gibbs collapsed on top of him with a groan.

He woke up some time later, held securely in Tony's arms, with Tony lazily stroking his hair.

Downstairs, the TV was still droning although it sounded like they had a creepy movie on instead of a cartoon. Gibbs didn't even have to say anything for Tony to ask, "You want to go down now and say good night to them?"

Gibbs kissed Tony as his way of saying _yes_ and _thanks for being understanding_ and _you're so fucking hot I could spend my life in bed with you_.

They cleaned up, pulled on sweats and sweaters, and padded downstairs on bare feet. Tony smiled and put his arm around Gibbs' waist when they saw Tim and Abby dozing in front of the flickering TV. "Cute, aren't they?" whispered Tony, nodding towards the couple slumped on the couch, heads resting against each other.

"What _are_ they watching?" asked Gibbs, staring at the screen. Showing was a black and white film. Some weird guy with excessively long fingers was chasing a young woman through a ruined castle.

" _Nosferatu_ with Max Schreck. Classic, a 1922 German Expressionist horror film. Vampires. Seriously creepy."

Gibbs leaned over Abby, brushed her hair back from her forehead and kissed her gently. She stirred and opened her eyes slowly, then blinked…and smiled in wonderment. "Gibbs," she whispered. Her eyes slid past him and they opened wide. "And Tony? Is that really you? No, I'm dreaming, I know I am. Maybe I'd better pinch myself. Ow! Okay, that felt real. Does this mean I'm awake? Or maybe I'm asleep and dreaming I'm awake and pinching myself–"

Gibbs placed his hand over her mouth to stem the flow of words. Abby, now wide awake, stared at him, her eyes impossibly wide. And then, behind his palm, she smiled broadly.

"Abby…shhh." Tony put a finger to his lips. "Don't wake McSleepyhead."

Gibbs removed his hand and the second he did, Abby was on her feet, hugging him for all he was worth.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, it's really you. I knew I'd see you again some day," she whispered, and then she was crying and Gibbs was swallowing a lump in his throat and drying her tears with his fingers as best he could with Abby clinging to him. She reached out and drew Tony into their hug and that was how Tim found them when he woke up a few minutes later.

"Holy shit! No. No, no no! I am dreaming. This is a hallucination. I cannot be seeing you." He sat on the couch, his hands over his eyes, moaning.

Tony was at Tim's side, gently pulling his hands away from his face. "It's okay, Probie. You're not _totally_ wacko. Maybe just a little batty, but that's because your brain is fried from the radiation emissions from using your cell phone and computer too much."

Gibbs lightly smacked the back of Tony's head. "Stop teasing him, DiNozzo."

Tim stared at Tony, and then at Gibbs and back at Tony, and then he punched Tony in the upper arm.

Tony said, "Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"You're _dead_ ," Tim said, sounding annoyed. "Both of you. But you're _here_."

"Well, you could sound a little happier about it," said Tony, rubbing his chest. "Happier about the _being here_ part, not the dead part." He smiled lovingly at Gibbs, who sat down on the couch beside him. "Besides, I've never felt so alive. How about you, Boss?"

Gibbs was unable to hide his own smile.

Abby ended up almost in Gibbs' lap. She was smiling again and clinging to his hand as if she were afraid to let him go. "This is wonderful, a miracle, good juju, a fantastic connection to the other side, to the spirit world…I knew I felt good spirits whenever I came into your house, Gibbs, and all the time it was you and Tony...you came back."

Gibbs pointed out, "Technically it's your house now, Abby. You should live here."

"Maybe now I can," she said, sounding at peace with the idea.

Tim asked, "But how…why…how did this _happen_? I mean, we saw you get hit…you both went down…and you…" He breathed hard, upset.

In an unconscious gesture, Tony touched his chest when supplied the words: "And we died?"

"They went over the threshold into the netherworld," Abby corrected.

"But _why_? I mean how did this happen? They're _here_ , Abby," persisted Tim.

"We think that…" Gibbs met Tony's eyes and said, "He spent his last breath telling me he…"

"…he loved me forever," Tony said, completing Gibbs' sentence, looking lovingly into his eyes. "And ever since then, it's been–"

Abby cut in, "Celebrating amongst the living. You've been carrying on the ancient tradition of spirits rejoining their loved ones for one night a year…"

Tony snorted. "Ever since then it's been nothing but sex, Abby. I tell you, once I got Jethro here in bed, there was no going back. Believe me when I tell you we've been joined for a lot more than on one night."

Abby bounced up and down where she sat on the couch. Tim appeared slightly horrified and asked, "You mean the two of you have been…ever since…?"

Gibbs smirked. "Yeah, it's been a year."

"Of sex?" asked Abby, awed.

Tony nodded. "And they used to call _me_ Sex Machine." He slapped Gibbs lightly on the arm. "That's my man."

Gibbs blushed.

Somewhere in the house a clock chimed and Abby sighed sadly. "It's midnight. You'll be leaving us."

Gibbs looked at her askance. "Uh, no. Not going anywhere…except upstairs. We live here." He kissed her once more then took hold of Tony's hand. "C'mon, Spanky."

Tony impetuously gave Tim a quick hug, which apparently surprised both of them. Abby got a hug, too, and then Tony went upstairs with Gibbs, grinning all the way.

"Good night," Abby called after them, leaning into Tim and holding his arm.

Gibbs called over his shoulder, "Night. Lock the door on your way out, Abs."

Tony asked Gibbs, "Can they come over for pizza this weekend?"

"Tony…"

"And what about Thanksgiving? And Christmas? We should have the family over for a meal. Does this mean I'm about to come out to my father? To _your_ father? I'm out, I'm proud, I'm a ghost?"

Gibbs halted on the landing at the top of the stairs and turned to Tony. "I get the feeling the gay part isn't going to be quite as much of a shock as the ghost part. Can we just go to bed now?"

"Okay, but can we play Great Pumpkin?"

"I'm not even going to ask," said Gibbs, shaking his head as he entered their bedroom. "How about I just fuck you? Won't that do?"

Tony wasn't listening. "I get under the blanket, see, and I rise up…"

Gibbs lay on the bed, dragging Tony on top of him. "Okay, how about this time you fuck me?"

Tony stopped talking, then asked, "What?"

*~*~*~*~*

end


End file.
